User blog:NomadMusik/Reviews... as they fall, I rise.
"I'm not reviewing anymore. I'm not reviewing anymore. I'm not reviewing anymore. I'm not reviewing anymore. I'm not reviewing anymore. I'm not reviewing anymore. I'm not reviewing anymore. I'm not reviewing anymore. I'm not reviewing anymore. I'm not reviewing anymore. I'm not reviewing anymore. I'm not reviewing anymore. And, guess what? I'M NOT REVIEWING ANYMORE." -Me. Reviewing time after Destructivedisk some annoying user annoyed the hell out of me asked me to make another review, I couldn't stand being annoyed for too much longer resist any longer. So, that's why I made this. Also, the rankings are gonna be similar to Destructivedisk's first (comical) review. So just sit behind these Castle Walls. Rankings: *'OVER 9000!' - Perfection. *'Z' - Only slight problems. Otherwise, flawless. *'S+' - Nearly perfect. *'S' - Sorry that you had to waste your abilities writing FFs. Try writing a book, okay? *'S-' - I tip my hat to you, good sir. *'A+' - Now, let's give you a round of applause. *'A' - Impressive. *'B' - Above Average *'C - '''Average. *'D '- ...Bad *'F '- Terrible. *'GT '- Crappy. *'GT- '- You fail. PERIOD. Comedic Rankings: *'Z''' - Ze best of da best. *'Y' - Ya, its good. Could use some wok, though. *'W' - Well, could use some wrk. *'Y-': Yeah... its prolly not worth your time. Some redeeming qualities, though. *'Z-': Zero is tha score. It couldn't get any lower... can it? *'A+': Amazingly, the score is worse than zero. Your comedic work is a piece of crap covered in glitter and Ke$ha and Justin Bibarel and so on. The reason for no X is for comedic reasons. Y-, Z- and A+ are there for those reasons as well. I will review comedies in a paragraph format. I will bash your story and yourself in one paragraph, and say the good stuff in another. Don't take any of these reviews in offense nor seriously. Reviews: DRAGON BALL MULTIVERSE: THE ORIGIN OF NAMEKO!!! (SUPERSAIYIAN11) PROS: *... CONS: *Nameko's name is unoriginal. *Bad grammar + spelling. *Copywrited fanon fanon'd. *Nameko has Piccolo's signature move: The Special Beam Canon. *Poor transitions from year to year. *Why the hell does Nameko land on Earth? *This story relies on too much coincidence. EX: Nameko randomly lands on Earth. Goku randomly has a ketchup bottle. *More importantly, how does Cell know about Namek? *How does he know that the Saiyan's were extinct? *More importantly, why is Cell even there? Gero made Cell to destroy Goku, but you said Goku died during the Saiyan Saga. *Cell is OOC. *How does Cell know how Namekians can't regenerate and die? *More importantly, why would Cell tell Nameko his only weakness? *More importantly, that's not his weakness. His weakness is he dies when he has no cells left. *Battles are short as hell. *Image-stealing. *Super Nameko. *How doesn't Piccolo survive, yet Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu survive? *Babidi is OOC. *They're all OOC. *You're mistaking SSJ3 for a SSJ. *Janemba wasn't made by Babidi. It was made by the evil souls of Hell. *Kakarot Forme. *Majin Fusion. *Saimekian was copied from VT. *Super Saimekian. *Hell, Janembuu was copied from DA: War On Earth. *"I know that Goku is a super saiyan 3 but since it is his first non-ape transformation which increased his power everyone just assumes that he is a super saiyan 1." That's utter bull. *"In this universe everyone survived the saiyan saga except Piccolo.The group never went to Namek so Goku never went super saiyan and the group was killed by the androids." They would've gone to Namek anyway. *The Kai Orb. WTF. Ranking?: GT- My response: Do I need to say anything? DRAGON BALL IP (DESTRUCTIVEDISK) PROS: *Great narration. *It stars human characters. *Starts at the right moment. *Yajirobe + Master Roshi = LOL. *Chapter 2 - Sweet, Sweet Irony. *Krillin vs. Frieza. *Tao. *Remembering the fact that 18 can't sense ki. *Piccolo vs. Tao. *Demon Yamcha. *Krillin's death. I think it suited him, after all of those times he died in a gory death. This one was the least gory. *Frieza vs. Chiaotzu + Yajirobe. *Broly. *Roshi's sacrifice. *Tao's death. CONS: *Krillin fighting Super Buu. *Yamcha trying to impress Bulma. It actually kind of makes sense. *Popo is OOC. *Tien is OOC. *Trunks' death was just too cruel. *Krillin is too calm when Piccolo tells him to kill Dende. *Heck, in that moment, Krillin was comepletly OOC. *Goku leaving Earth? What about Uub? AU is the ten years later of Z. *Tao didn't teach Tien anything. You're thinking of Master Shen. Never mind. *Super Human. Ranking?: B My Response: Needs improvement. DRAGON BALL: THE REMEMBERED COLDIANS (ULTRACOLDIAN22) PROS: *Cooler's canon. *About Frieza's race. CONS: *The Warmian's are very unoriginal. *Hell, the entire story is unoriginal (besides the one fact under pros about the plot). *It's the opposite of the Forgotten, plotwise. *Poor spelling/grammar. *Somebody blowing up a planet over a child's rebellion? >.< Ranking?: F My Response: Try to make up your own story. DRAGON BALL Z: BLOODLINES (PRINCEOFALLSALADS) PROS: *Piccolo, Dende and Master Roshi are still alive 200 years later. *A great replacement of GT. *Vegeta's fate was suited for him. *The tone of the story is mature. *Roshi takes on a new student. *The new student (Don) is a relative of Krillin. *Turtle Jr. *Nash has natural fighter skills, the traits of a Saiyan. *I LOL'd when Nash's foot "hit its target". CONS: *Godom, Nash, Sara and Nicko aren't Saiyan names. They are mostly human. *For Nash's age, he's OOC (something I did for Bibidi before I changed his age in Legacies). Forgot about Gohan on Namek. *Nash's parents die relatively early. I still don't like it, and think that they should've gone on a little longer. But, that's just my opinion. *The tone of the story is more violent and dark than Z. Not a valid con. *How the **** can Roshi move a house? House is a capsule. *Godom has the personality of Hercule. Personal opinion. *Godom is the strongest fighter alive. *Traps are similar to the ones found in Indiana Jones movies and the Super Mario Galaxy series. Ranking?: S- My Response: And I thought DA was amazing... WERE IT SO EASY (LEGACIES EPISODE) (KIDVEGETA) PROS: *The Forgotten is canon. *Almost everything else. CONS: *Too much gore in the first death. Not as gruesome as Trunk's death in IP, but still... *I can't find anything else... Ranking?: '''Z '''My Response: '''No comment. DRAGON BALL Z: IN REQUIEM (KIDVEGETA) PROS: *Kid Buu is the protagonist. *Everything else. '''Ranking?: OVER 9000! My Response: Amazing. Hands down number 1. DRAGON BALL: YAMI (SUPERSAIYIAN11) PROS: *At least it has better grammar than your other stories. CONS: *It still has crappy grammar, though. *Every aspect of the story is pretty bad. *Again, this story relies on coincidence. EX: Vegeta breaks free from Bakura's control; Uub is wearing 5 millennium items. *NCF, due to Egypt not being found in DB. Unless, their transported to Yami's world? *Once again, I'd like you to meet my special enemy, the overpowering Zorc! *NCF again, due to Vegeta dying twice. He couldn't be revived twice unless the Namekian Dragon Balls were used both times. Also, it doesn't state that Vegeta wasn't revived. *Biased opinion: Yu-Gi-Oh! is crap. I'm pretty sure some people agree with me, but most won't. Biased Ranking/Comment: No, just no. Yu-Gi-Oh is basic crap. Negative GT-''. '''Ranking: '''GT '''My Response: That's the rating that ignores my hatred towards Yu-Gi-Oh, FYI. Also, there probably could be other problems, due to the fact that I only saw one Yu-Gi-Oh episode ever. And, finally, it breaks canon within itself. TIEN: ORIGINS (DESTRUCTIVEDISK) PROS: *The story is about Tien. I like the fact that you made a background out of a character with no real base to base off of. *Uses manga storyline and names instead of anime versions. *Great grammar. *Jimac's personality was a little funny. *Tien's comeback moment. *Tien's remarks at Kordar was pretty great. A bit OOC, but still great. CONS: *"Just kidding" wouldn't be expected in a story as serious as this. Although kind of funny, its still not a great line to use in a serious story. *Biased opinion: Dragon Ball and Star Trek (which I don't hate, but don't like either) are too different to be crossed-over, even if it's this minor. Biased Ranking/Comment: B. I dislike the story, and I always will, but it has an above average storyline and flawless grammar. Ranking: A. My Comments: In my original attempt at reading this, I liked it. Now, I dislike the story's style of writing (including Yamcha's narration), but is a great story. DRAGON BALL T (SUPERSAIYIAN11) Users have attempted (and failed) at writing fanons, whether its a simple "after Z," such as my Dragon Ball SA, an alternate timeline story, such as UltraColdian22's/Supersaiyian11's Dragon Ball Z: The Remembered Coldians, or even a canon story that takes place in the timeline of Dragon Ball/Z, such as some stories I have yet to reviewed. But all of the comedies that aren't about sexual intercourse I have seen that weren't by me were indeed funny. This is NOT one of them. Most people on this wiki can say Supersaiyian11 is an overall crappy writer, correct? All of his stories I have reviewed, such as The Origin of Nameko, were given extremely poor ratings. This one is slightly better, but it still is terrible. First of all, Shenron is Godzilla. Really? You honestly find THAT funny? Not only that, but that was after Future Trunks was killing everyone, a ripoff from Dragon Ball: KD, which was already bad. After that, Shenron ATE Future Trunks. Piccolo fusing with Dende wasn't funny, nor creative, since he already fused TWICE in Dragon Ball Z. When I was hoping there would be SOME redeeming qualities, another unoriginality, which we're all sick of from his story, came from this story: "legendary super sayian123456789123456789123456789987654321987654321987654321192837465," is very unoriginal. Sure, it can't be found on this website, but I could think of that while I am being shot to death. Oh, and bringing everyone back to kill each other isn't a good thing either. THEN, you start crossing over with other SERIOUS anime. Yu-Gi-Oh is one thing when you don't hate it, but bringing in Death Note into the situation doesn't help either. Oh, yay! Batman comes along! Yay! He randomly dies at the hand of Light! Also, who arrests Light? WHO? I can't understand. Also, underpowering Goku is crap. Finally, you had the BALLS to make Porunga act like a little girl who dropped her ice cream on a hot summer day. As a final comment, your story actually has better grammar than all of your stories. All in all, I can't find a single redeeming quality in this story. I wanted to stab my eyes out. My final rating is an '''''A+. I hope you're satisfied. DRAGON BALL:ADVENTURES- BARDOCK: THE SUPER SAIYAN (99.67.112.19) PROS: *Although Bardock as a Super Saiyan is overused, you pulled it off well. At least at the beginning. *Aside from the spelling, the story had surprisingly good grammar. CONS: *Bardock as a Super Saiyan has been done several times before. *Sub-par spelling. *Frieza wouldn't have gone through all three transformations when facing Super Saiyan Bardock. *Bardock wouldn't have killed King Vegeta, nor Kid Vegeta. *It was obvious that Bardock was going to win, and a happily-ever-after ending to boot. *Goku's life couldn't have been exactly the same in the Saiyan Saga. Vegeta died, remember? *Cooler couldn't have known about Namek without Vegeta, who's dead. *Goku's life after Dragon Ball couldn't have happened up until the Android Saga. Even then, it still wouldn't have been the same. Ranking: '''D. '''My Comments: At the beginning of the story, I thought this would be better than most stories on here. But, alas, I was wrong. A MOTHER'S LOVE (KIDVEGETA) PROS: *The kid's idea was priceless. I agree with Destructivedisk about how you got the idea from another wiki member (if you want to know who it is, look at D-Disk Reviews). *I love how you pulled off what I've been trying to do for a while (not on the wiki) with such "boom. Great," and not even breaking a sweat. *That's what I'd actually think co-workers would say to each other. CONS: *I find it kinda dick-ish that the co-workers didn't even respond to a fanboy who seems like he's no older than 10. I mean, seriously, that was pretty mean. *The emails seem a bit too formal for them to be between co-workers. *How is this not a comedy?! I've been laughing my off for half of the story. Ranking: A- My Comments: This is perhaps KidVegeta's worst story, but, it's still pretty great. Comments Based On My Reviews: *''My favorite story is Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem by the incredible KidVegeta, simply for no cliche'd endings, impressive storyline and flawless grammar. I tip my hat to you, good sir.'' *''My least favorite story is Dragon Ball Multiverse: The Origin of Nameko!!! by the notsogreat Supersaiyian11 for it in itself being based off a webcomic, and turning it into a pile of crap. Also, it has crappy grammar, a crappy storyline, and an overall cliche'd ending.'' To Be Reviewed: *(possibly) Yu Yu Hakusho Z To Be Re-reviewed: *Dragon Ball Z: Bloodlines *Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem *Dragon Ball Multiverse: The Origin of Nameko!!!Whoo Category:NomadMusik Category:Reviews Category:Blog posts